1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a compression joint for use in joining conduit segments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicular exhaust systems typically comprise several different metallic components which must be interconnected. For example, the exhaust system can comprise a muffler which is connected to an exhaust manifold upstream of the muffler, and a tailpipe which is connected downstream of the muffler. The connections must be readily separable so that components of the exhaust system that must be repaired or replaced can be easily removed. At the same time, the connection joints must be tight to prevent the escape of exhaust gases through the joints upstream of the discharge end of the tailpipe. Conventional connections typically comprise a butt joint.
Conventional connections frequently utilize a gasket to enhance the seal between the butt-joined metallic components. Changes in temperature of the components can contribute to thermal contraction and expansion, which can compromise a seal without a gasket. However, the temperature of the exhaust gases, which can approach 1800° F., and the corrosive properties of the gases, can cause deterioration of the gasket and the adjacent metallic components, and can result in the fusing of the gasket and components. This can lead to difficulty in separating the components so that the joint can only be separated by cutting the adjoining components apart. This adds to the labor involved in working with the components, and can result in the replacement of components that might otherwise remain serviceable.
There is a need for a joint which it can provide a satisfactory seal without the use of a gasket, which can be readily assembled and disassembled, and which is not subject to excessive corrosion.